


破局（History3圈套）

by lijingbai



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: History3圈套 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 破局（History3圈套）飞唐cp





	破局（History3圈套）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [History3圈套](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=History3%E5%9C%88%E5%A5%97).



> 破局（History3圈套）飞唐cp

破局（History3圈套）飞唐cp

唐毅仿佛抽空了一切情绪，永远挺拔笔直的后背也失去了支撑般，颓然地松散着，坐在地上。  
他习惯了喜怒不行于色，习惯了面无表情，习惯了冷静深沉的外壳将他紧紧包裹，讽刺的是，这常年的习惯竟让他此刻也十分平静，他沉默不语着，仿佛那真相并没有将他击垮，可当孟少飞推门而入，那开门声轻易便惊扰了他的平静。  
他抬起脸，看见了孟少飞，麻木而迟钝的痛觉才一点一点回到他身体里。  
随着痛觉回归身体，空洞苍白的瞳孔才有了焦点，他看着孟少飞，突然抽动嘴角，冲他笑了一下。  
“我从来...没有叫过她一声...”他自觉讽刺，想自嘲地笑，想深呼吸一口，释然一些，哪怕故作轻松地笑笑，可这话从干涩的喉咙滚出口，却瞬间击溃了他故作的坚强，他发觉嘴角勾起来笑，连带着眼睛也酸涩起来，“妈妈”两个字梗在喉咙，怎么都说不出口。  
他以前其实撞见过几次李丽真与唐国栋见面，只是唐国栋都是避开他的，他便自觉装作不知道，有一两次他远远的，擦身而过的，与李丽真短暂地瞥过一眼，他从来不知道，自已埋在心里想过的，期望着的妈妈，原来曾经离她那样近。  
更讽刺的是，唯一一次与她正面相对，唯一一次真正意义与她见面，却是四年前，她死的那天。  
那次“会面”匆忙又混乱到，他甚至都没看清楚她长什么样子。  
唐毅把头重新低了下去，他并不想哭，并不想软弱，可是当孟少飞冲过来从背后紧紧抱着他，他却轻易流出了眼泪。  
“唐毅。”孟少飞收紧手臂，他看到了唐毅的眼泪，即便他紧紧闭着双眼，想把眼泪忍回去，可是孟少飞还是看到了，“想哭就哭吧。”  
说不清道不明的原因，他似乎总能撞见这个男人脆弱又无助的样子。  
“我甚至不知道...她长什么样子...”滚烫的泪一直从唐毅紧闭的双眼中无法控制地漏出来，同悲伤一起，布满他的脸颊。  
“她...很好，是一个很好，很温柔的人，总是笑，还...总是拍着我的头，叫我“小子”...”孟少飞把脸贴在唐毅脖颈处，把他抱的更紧，似乎想要把自己所有的温暖和对于李丽真的美好回忆都渡给怀里这个人。  
他告诉唐毅，他的亲生母亲，是怎样一个温柔、乐观、努力的人，他想要告诉唐毅，他很像他的亲生母亲，内心柔软、温柔、美好。  
在孟少飞口中，这样好的一个人，却狠心丢掉了她的孩子，她从来没有来看过他，她的温柔和爱情愿给孟少飞那么多，却不分给她的孩子一丁点。  
“她为什么不要我？”被离弃的悲伤和不解如潮水席卷而来，几乎淹没了唐毅所有的理智和冷静，有那么一刻，他甚至有一些恨李丽真，既然不要他，却为什么还要生下他，生下他，却不要他，他甚至不清楚，李丽真是否爱过她的这个孩子，“如果她不想要我，为什么生下我？”  
“不是的，唐毅，她一定不想的，没有妈妈不爱自己的孩子，她一定不想的，唐毅。”被迫与孩子分离，李丽真的痛苦一定不少于唐毅，可她那么多年却忍受着，孟少飞虽然无法完全认同丽真姐的做法，但相信她一定有苦衷，她很爱唐毅，为了唐毅的安全，她让这份爱超越了平常的母爱，忍痛把唐毅送走，可他不是唐毅，他没有经历过唐毅所经历的一切，也不能让唐毅在经历那一切后轻易选择理解或原谅，孟少飞所能做的，只是希望唐毅心中的痛轻一点，再轻一点，他能做的，只是紧紧抱着唐毅，告诉他，有人在他身边，有人一直爱着他。  
“我永远都没法知道了，她死了。”还是在自己面前，陈文浩把她杀了，唐毅这辈子都不可能听到李丽真对他说这句话了，是陈文浩杀了她。  
陈文浩杀了她！  
唐毅突然激动地站了起来，孟少飞险些抱不住他。  
“唐毅，你要去哪！”  
“我要杀了他！”如果不是陈文浩，李丽真不会死，他的妈妈不会死，或许...有一天，他还会有机会和她相认，喊她一声妈妈，她或许也会跟对待孟少飞那样，拍拍他的头，喊他一句“小子”，可是因为陈文浩，永远都不会有这个机会了。  
“唐毅，不行。”仇恨令唐毅俊朗的面容扭曲成孟少飞不认识的样子，可在那怪物般嘶吼着要杀陈文浩的面孔之下，孟少飞仍相信，是他认识的那个唐毅。  
他不能让唐毅冲动之下，做出一辈子都会后悔的错事。  
“放开我！”  
“唐毅，不要这样！你冷静点！”  
“他杀了我妈，杀了老唐，他杀了所有爱我的人，你让我怎么冷静？”唐毅死死抓着阻止他的孟少飞衣领，近乎暴烈地怒吼着，仇恨和杀意令他烧红了眼，“他没有资格做我的父亲！”  
他甚至痛苦地不愿意去面对这个现实。  
多讽刺，他的亲生父亲是陈文浩，是杀害他亲生母亲和最敬重养父的凶手，是亲手把他推入痛苦深渊和黑暗里的罪魁祸首。  
“你不是一直想知道四年前的真相？”唐毅几近崩溃的边缘，他痛苦地撕扯着孟少飞的衣领，讽刺而绝望地告诉他，“可你知道四年的真相是什么吗？是什么都没有...”  
他根本不知道唐国栋和李丽真为什么会一起出现在那里，不知道是谁亲手杀了他们，他唯一确认的是，是陈文浩杀了他们，他唯一坚持的，是等陈文浩回来亲手报仇。  
可是现在他却报不了仇了...  
他所坚持的一切，都没有了。  
“什么都没有...”一如唐毅，他所有的信念，所有的坚持，都成了一个巨大的笑话，毫无意义。  
“你还有我！唐毅，你还有我！”抬手抚上唐毅痛不欲生的面庞，孟少飞心被揪住了似的的疼，如果可以，他情愿替唐毅承受这些残忍而不公平的痛苦。他无法想象唐毅是如何承受这一切的，换做其他人，或许早就崩溃了。  
唐毅猛然一怔，停下了往外冲的动作，泪眼朦胧间，他看见了孟少飞的脸。  
孟少飞抚着他的脸，眼眶泛红，满是心疼和自责，他总是笑着发着光的眼睛此刻因为心疼而盛满了灰蒙蒙的悲伤，总是絮叨不停话多的嘴因为难过而用力抿紧，似乎在极力忍着颤抖。  
这一点都不像孟少飞，孟少飞总是咧着嘴，笑着的。  
这又是孟少飞，正因为是他，才会因其他人的痛苦而露出这样难过、自责的表情。他总是说自己是人民保姆，是警察，有责任有义务保护其他人。  
虽然此刻的其他人里包括了陈文浩，孟少飞不会让他杀了陈文浩，因为他是警察，也因为陈文浩是唐毅的父亲。  
命运像是又跟唐毅开了一个天大的玩笑，他爱上了一个警察，如果孟少飞不是警察，他或许不会阻止自己，如果他唐毅爱的是其他人，不是孟少飞，他们也不会阻止自己。  
如果不是孟少飞，可能真相他永远不会知道，他也不用面对这一切。  
但凡有一个如果成立，唐毅都不用这么痛苦和纠结。  
可偏偏是孟少飞。兜兜转转，孟少飞带着爱冲动、莽撞又义无反顾地闯进他的生命里，可真相和痛苦，也随着他一起，把本该坚不可摧的唐毅击的溃不及防。  
唐毅竟被硬生生困在这个无解的困局里。  
“或许是因为...她恨我，她恨我是陈文浩的儿子！”许久，唐毅才认命般看着孟少飞，他抗争过，挣扎过，这抗争和挣扎，不是从这一刻才开始，而是从他懂事起，他便不肯屈服命运给予他的孤独，他不放弃任何一个爱他的人，拼命地争取活下去的机会，把唐爷的遗志牢记在心底，倔强地站在那里，不肯倒下，把他的世界支撑起来，可今天他才知道，他的世界是支离破碎的，摇摇欲坠的，因为被刻意隐瞒的身世，因为阴差阳错被他深埋的真相，才勉强没有坍塌，才让他有过他可以做到，他可以幸福的错觉，当一切被揭开，他的世界便如地动山摇，崩塌了。  
他的立足之地坍塌的厉害，仿佛要坠入暗无天日的地狱里去。  
但这不是他的错，唐毅艰难而尽力去告诉自己，不是他的错。  
“她爱你，像我一样，爱你。”  
“爱？孟少飞，你知道什么是爱？”不是这样的，唐毅心里其实不是这样想的，他相信孟少飞，相信他这样坦率、直白，活的热烈的一个人，说爱，就一定是爱，可是脱口而出的，却是饱含痛苦和讽刺的质问，“我也以为老唐爱我，可原来他一直在骗我，他不告诉我李丽真是谁，不告诉我的亲生母亲一直就在我身边，不告诉我我的亲生父亲被他亲手送进了监狱，不告诉我收养我根本不是偶然，而是一场交易，孟少飞，我的人生就是一场骗局，我所看到的，听到的，学到的，原来都是假的，这么多年我坚持漂白行天盟，也只是为了这场虚假骗局有一个收场...”  
最可笑的是，他本可以，不做唐毅。  
可是因为唐国栋，他成为了唐毅，变成了不会轻易笑，不会哭，把自己藏在冰冷孤独面具后的唐毅。  
“他为什么要骗我？”大颗大颗眼泪不受控制地从唐毅眼中掉下来，仿佛灵魂中最后的一丝温暖和光都消失了，那么多年，他把给予他温暖的唐国栋当做比他亲生父亲更敬重更亲近的人，靠着为唐国栋复仇的信念强撑着不让自己倒下，可原来，一切都是假的。  
“可我是真的，唐毅，看看我，我是真的。”孟少飞用力抓着唐毅的脖颈，把他拉近自己，让他看清楚眼前的这个人，这个人不掺任何目的、热切地爱着唐毅，“我对你，就是爱。”  
孟少飞的爱，要是一道热烈的光，刺破最深最深的黑暗，才能牢牢地抓住跌进地狱里的唐毅。  
而唐毅，要死死，咬着牙，伸手抓住这道光，才有从痛苦深渊里脱身的可能。  
他鼻腔里有孟少飞身上沐浴露的香味，唇侧有他近在咫尺的温热鼻息，耳畔是他急切而真诚的告白，这些都是真实的，模糊的视线里，是孟少飞真真切切在眼前的脸庞，可什么是真实，唐毅再也不敢轻易去相信和认定。  
带着怜惜和安慰的吻轻轻贴在唐毅苍白的唇上，孟少飞把他拉近，吻掉他滚烫的泪水。  
“唐毅，我爱你，我爱着你。”像是在安抚一头嗜血愤怒的野兽，孟少飞低语着，温柔和坚定，他做出了一生一世的承诺，“我不会离开，你有我。”  
孟少飞不掺情欲的吻终于让唐毅慢慢冷静了下来，他仍在哭，可如海啸般的怒火已慢慢收了回去，他双唇颤抖着，寻找依靠和爱抚般去寻孟少飞的唇，带着咸味的吻起初轻轻贴着，甚至不带力道，可唐毅心口疼的厉害，仿佛一道深可见骨的裂痕张牙舞爪地流着血，越裂越开，越裂越深，他急切地想要那裂口不要再痛了。  
孟少飞的吻仿佛是可以减轻那痛楚的药，只要明确这个人还在身边，唐毅发现，他暂时可以不那么痛了。  
他睁开双眼，看着孟少飞近在咫尺的脸，突然发狠吻上去，咬住孟少飞的双唇用了狠劲去吻。  
他要孟少飞的爱，要孟少飞温暖的，所有的爱，毫无保留地淹没他，至少在此时此刻，盖过恨。  
孟少飞被唐毅突然加剧的吻咬的有些疼，皱起眉头愣了一会，却也没有拒绝，只是顺着唐毅吻过来的力道零碎着哼声，让他不要那么急，他不会离开。  
他被唐毅抓着衣领往后退，后腰直撞到书桌上才停下，随即脖颈被唐毅啃的一塌糊涂，有几下，喉结都被唐毅含住用力咬，孟少飞没忍住，扬起脖颈模糊地粗喘。  
唐毅听到孟少飞在模糊模糊地喊他，可他无法停下了，因为他品尝到他爱人细腻带着温度的身体，颈侧的血管汩汩跳动，鲜活的，滚烫的，热烈的，都是孟少飞的爱。  
孟少飞的爱从他年轻、结实、滚烫的身体里，从他每寸肌肤里，每个毛孔，渗出来，唐毅唯有张口吞下，将孟少飞的爱都吞下脏腑心口的裂痕才暂时不再痛了。  
书桌上的东西被粗暴地撞翻在地，孟少飞耳根红的能滴出血来，在意乱情迷间他猛然惊醒，伸手去阻止唐毅迫不及待解他皮带的动作。  
他意识到唐毅的意图不仅于简单的亲吻和安抚，有些吓到了。虽然他们早已是坦诚相对的关系，情到浓时走到这一步是早晚的事，可孟少飞却万万没想过，会是在这种状况下。  
“唐毅。”他有些惊慌和意外地喊唐毅，唐毅明显听到了，可给的回答却只是一个明显带着欲望和渴求的吻。  
他扣住孟少飞的后脑，半是强迫半是渴望地咬孟少飞的唇舌，不让他躲开，显然不打算停下。  
他要他，意图再明显不过。  
这种混乱情况下，孟少飞怎么肯就范？这太...太荒唐了。  
他爱唐毅，热烈地爱这个男人，但绝不愿意稀里糊涂被当做泄欲的对象。唐毅显然是陷入痛苦中挣扎不出来，才想这样逃避。  
唐毅在逃避，不肯面对。  
孟少飞想让唐毅清醒一点，躲开脸不让唐毅亲，可他的闪避轻易激怒了此刻毫无道理可言的唐毅，唐毅的动作开始变得急切而粗暴，似乎每一下都要在孟少飞留下明显的印记。他直接去撕扯孟少飞的外套、衬衫，完全不管纽扣被蹦飞，一拉下孟少飞的衣服，就往露出的肩膀上亲，然后是锁骨，胸口。  
“唐毅，你醒醒！不行！”孟少飞被咬的疼，伸开胳膊想把唐毅推开，以他的身手，对付唐毅本不是什么难事，但处于奔溃和疯狂边缘的唐毅力气十分大，孟少飞尝试推了两次竟都没推开，还被唐毅揽着腰往床上抱。  
他一下摔在床上，还没回过神，唐毅已然压了上来。  
他被压住了膝盖，肩膀也被唐毅死死压住，处于劣势，一时竟挣脱不开身上的人。  
唐毅一手用力压住孟少飞挥动想反抗的手，狠狠压在枕头上令他动弹不得，另一只手扣着他的脸，强势地让他转过头接受自己的吻。  
唐毅的舌头几乎要捅到孟少飞喉咙口，更别提唇舌被唐毅缠住又咬又吸，想呼吸都呼吸不过来。  
孟少飞从来没见过沉稳克制的唐毅这么失控和疯狂，像是一头失去驯服的嗜血野兽，几乎要把他拆骨入腹，吃个干净。  
在他快要窒息前，唐毅终于放开他，唇舌辗转往下，依然是烫人的力道和温度。  
外套不知什么时候被扒掉了，衬衫也名存实亡地半挂在手臂上，孟少飞只觉得脖颈和后背被唐毅滚烫的吻烫的全身都起了颤栗。  
因为太过突然，他下意识确实想拒绝，可面对心爱的人，他的身体却不受控制地有了反应，唐毅的吻饱含欲望和渴求，挑逗着孟少飞青涩的神经。  
他终于从那个剧烈绵长的湿吻中喘顺了气，回过了神。  
“唐毅~”他膝盖被有技巧的压制着，很难挣扎，只能抬起上身，转过头一边去推唐毅一边慌慌张张地去拉衣服，“不要这样，你听我说...啊...”  
唐毅根本听不进去，掀开被孟少飞尽力拉起想盖住身体的衣服，侧过头，直接往他胸口咬，咬的孟少飞痛地一惊，抱着唐毅的肩膀险些腰塌的直不起来。  
这个姿势十分别扭，孟少飞感觉自己腰都要扭断了，才被唐毅放过，他伏在床上大喘气，只觉得身上又烫又痛，被唐毅一碰就忍不住抖。  
男人的本能反应他控制不了，更何况，对方是唐毅。  
唐毅不知什么时候脱了衣服，健壮结实的肌肉紧紧贴着孟少飞的背，孟少飞头皮发麻，快被那滚烫带着潮气的触感逼疯了。  
唐毅半压着，半抱着紧紧贴着他，毫无间隙，湿腻灼热的吻落在耳根、脖颈、肩膀，滚烫有力的手掌抚过孟少飞每一寸敏感的皮肤，滑过他下陷的腰时，孟少飞仰起头，毫无意识地咕隆咽口水，粗喘越来越重。  
他意识有些迷糊，都不知道唐毅什么时候撕扯掉两人的衣裤，不知道什么时候床开始“吱嘎”摇晃起来。  
“不行，疼~”孟少飞身体早软成一滩水了，可唐毅硬顶进去的时候他还是疼的一激灵，揪住枕头不肯。  
不肯也得肯了，唐毅硬的可怕，埋在孟少飞颈窝里喘的厉害，甚至痛苦地紧咬着牙，关节都咬的嘎嘎响。  
他甚至比孟少飞还要不舒服，可还是往里挺，紧咬牙关，发了狠劲往里顶。  
像是必须找到一个发泄的出口，如果找不到，他可能会憋的爆炸，整个人碎成一片一片。  
孟少飞心软了。因为唐毅的吻那么烫，那么渴求，那么急切，那么...绝望,令孟少飞心软了。  
唐毅脸颊上的泪蹭到了孟少飞脖颈，肩膀，后背，灼的他心疼。  
明明是“施虐”的人，却脆弱的仿佛一碰就会碎。孟少飞握着他撑在枕头上的手指，满头大汗，只轻轻地从鼻子里哼声，此刻却是放松着全身心尽力配合着唐毅，两人用着力的双脚狠狠缠在一起胡乱动，蹭的被单一片褶皱。  
能这样留下唐毅，总好过，他冲出去找陈文浩...  
床架发出沉重的呻吟声，吱嘎作响，仿佛快要承受不住床上两人剧烈地缠绵，灰暗的房间里终于有人重重呻吟了一声，孟少飞扬起脖颈，眼角一片殷红，快要哭出来。  
窄薄的腰胯承受着唐毅疯狂而猛烈的撞击，痛和麻交织着令他出了一身汗，额头湿漉一片，甚至连眼窝下都泛着潮气。  
他一直不想要呼痛，把脸埋在枕头里强忍着，却终于含糊出声，让唐毅慢一些，轻一些。  
唐毅俯身而下，温柔吻他的耳根，人格分裂一般温柔吻过又以要吃了他的气势咬他耳根下薄薄的皮肉，惹的孟少飞死死咬着枕头才能忍回哭腔。  
呻吟被他强制忍在喉咙里，唐毅每撞一下，他都用力咬一下枕头，揪住被单的手指因为用力，指节都泛起了白。  
唐毅几乎失了魂，控制不了力道，射的时候脸埋在孟少飞颈窝里，很轻很轻地发出了一声叹息。  
那声叹息都几乎灰暗、低落到黑暗里。  
他覆在孟少飞身上失神地喘气，怔怔的，仿佛心口还是空荡荡的。  
孟少飞尝试转头想看看他，可脸一转过去，就被唐毅吻住了，随即身体也被翻了过去。  
面对面抱着几乎是本能，孟少飞捧着唐毅的脸，一边吻一边抬起眉眼，想看看他。  
两人靠的太近，孟少飞几乎看不清唐毅脸上的表情，可是他感觉到唐毅还在哭。  
因为他吻到了唐毅咸咸的眼泪。  
“唐毅，我还在...”他跟哄小孩似的往唐毅脸上、唇上亲，圈着他的肩膀把唐毅紧紧抱在怀里，让唐毅尽情感受着他的存在。  
既然唐毅想要，这身体，这心，便全都给了吧。  
听到这句，唐毅用力把他抱坐了起来。  
孟少飞额头抵着唐毅的额头随着起伏低低地叫，偶尔有一下唐毅顶的太狠，他腰都绷直了，声音颤的都变了调，光线不明的房间里几乎什么都看不清，他能看见的，只有唐毅仰起的脸。  
他终于看到了唐毅的脸。孟少飞睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，垂下视线，去寻唐毅注视的目光。  
如果不是此刻看见这双眼睛，孟少飞几乎都快忘记，唐毅是黑道出生。  
他的过去，他所学的，是非死即生，是在暗与黑的世界生存，哪怕他因为要漂白行天盟，因为与孟少飞在一起，而敛起了嗜恶、冷酷的一面，可骨子里的狠厉却永远都在，此刻的唐毅令孟少飞又一次意识到这点。  
他仰着脸，眉头紧皱，狠狠盯着孟少飞，明知这么用力和粗暴，孟少飞会不舒服，可仍是恨不得要捅穿一切的力道和架势，因为他要占有，不留余力地占有。  
他几乎快要融入黑暗的眼睛里，浮动着，强忍着，仍被孟少飞看穿的痛苦。  
孟少飞从未见过他那么绝望的目光...  
那双深幽不见底的眼睛里暗的仿佛再也不会有光亮了。  
“唐毅...”孟少飞抬手，捧起他的脸，轻轻地喊他。  
唐毅仍看着他。  
孟少飞在他痛不欲生的目光注视下，泪光闪动，倾下脑袋，吻在那双盛满黑暗和冰冷的眸上。  
所以，别害怕啊...  
他心疼唐毅，可能无论如何都放不下他了，他要让这双眼睛重新亮起光亮，亮起笑容，亮起爱...  
唐毅听见孟少飞的话了，他停了动作，闭上眼睛让怀里的孟少飞吻过来，把眼下的泪一起吻走。  
他扣着孟少飞的脖子，把他拉下来，给了他一个灼热的唇舌相缠，短暂的温柔过后是更加肆虐、无度的索取。  
孟少飞的温柔是此刻最好的催情药。  
被欲望湮灭的快感暂时盖过了被仇恨淹没的痛苦，唐毅知道自己不应该这样，这样对孟少飞不公平，可是这个世界本就没有公平可言，上天告诉他真相，给他这样的命运，又何尝有过一丝一毫公平？  
孟少飞爱他，他也爱孟少飞，这份爱似乎让他的痛苦得到了抚慰，他甚至有一些庆幸，庆幸他还能够爱人，还能有一个人，让他有欲望，有激情，有欲生欲死的感觉。  
那是活着的感觉。  
甚至孟少飞因为耐不住他的撞击而抓破他的背，那丁点的痛，都让他有了活着的感觉。  
他把孟少飞折腾的够呛，可孟少飞还是从背后抱着他，一直紧紧握着他的手轻声安慰他。  
“唐毅，我在，我永远都在。”见唐毅抑制不住仍沉浸在悲伤里无法自拔，孟少飞轻轻亲着他的肩膀，柔声道,“没事的，一切有我。”  
唐毅把孟少飞的手抓起来，狠狠在纠缠着几乎分不开的指节上亲了一口，然后不自觉收紧手臂，把孟少飞拉的离自己更近，毫无间隙地贴着，孟少飞温热的身体贴在他后背，让他多少有了一些平静。  
他其实想紧紧抱着孟少飞，好好抱着他，可是他不想孟少飞看到自己无用流泪的样子。  
身体的快感褪去，暂时被遗忘的现实和痛楚依然在一下一下往他身上，心口狠狠地刺。  
他其实很自责，压在孟少飞身上的时候他知道自己弄的他很痛，第一次射的时候孟少飞全身都绷的很紧，脸埋在枕头里哼着难受的鼻音，可自己根本没有给他喘息的间隙，很快又来了一次，孟少飞脸上都是汗，最后抱着他的肩膀咬着唇承受，仰着脸呻吟，呻吟里都有泣音。  
发泄完，两人身上都似乎被汗浸透了，唐毅很想凑上去温柔地亲一亲孟少飞，可眼泪却不合时宜地夺眶而出。  
他一直以为杀了陈文浩，他便终于能把压在他身上那么多年的仇恨放下了，终于可以做回那个可以肆意笑，肆意爱的唐毅，终于可以开始过属于唐毅的人生了，可孟少飞今天却告诉他，陈文浩是他的亲生父亲，他不可以动手。  
他是陈文浩的儿子，是大毒枭陈文浩的儿子，这血缘永远无法改变。他绝望于，这血缘混着仇恨横在他与孟少飞之间，他们最终可能会走上不同的路。  
他不想失去孟少飞，可他却不知道，他们最终会如何收场。  
他听到了孟少飞的话，感动又绝望，这样的孟少飞他这一生都不会再遇到了。  
他爱这个男人，如果不是如此爱，如此渴望这个男人，他不会这么痛苦。  
“唐毅，对不起...对不起...”看到唐毅这样，孟少飞不确定自己那么执着追查他的身世是对是错。  
或许，他可以早些告诉他，或许他还可以有更好的处理方式，而不是这么糟糕地，在他跟陈文浩对峙的时候说出来。  
那种剑拔弩张的情形下，唐毅本就十分不冷静，陡然让他接受自己的身世确实足以令他崩溃。  
唐毅甚至奔溃到，怀疑一切。想到他说唐国栋骗他时绝望又茫然的样子，孟少飞便不由自主又把他抱紧。  
“我相信，唐爷是真心爱护你的。”唐毅并没有怪孟少飞，可孟少飞却依然认为这件事他有责任，“很多事他没有告诉你，或许是在保护你，我想，他一定不愿意看到你有一点难过，也不想看到你这样。”  
唐毅其实明白，那么多年，唐国栋对他的好，不是假装，也假装不出来的，他只是想不明白，他为什么一直瞒着他亲生母亲的身份，他本可以早点知道他妈妈是谁。  
或许，他们三个人，还可以有一段幸福的日子，留下她的一些回忆，而不是一片空白。  
“唐毅，答应我，把这件事交给我处理，好不好？”四年积压的仇恨不是说放下就轻易放下的，孟少飞知道唐毅现在处在进退两难的境地，可不管是进或者退，都是孟少飞不愿意看到的，最好的做法就是唐毅什么都不做，把一切交给警方来处理。  
陈文浩所作所为早已是罪案累累，警方绝对不会放过他，唐毅知道孟少飞职责所在，也绝不可能让自己动手。  
这才是他的孟警官啊...  
“唐毅~”见唐毅没有回应，孟少飞急了，担心他不肯放手，忍着腰痛想起身让唐毅面对自己。  
唐毅终于把身体转向孟少飞，顺势把痛的不自觉皱眉的孟少飞轻轻压回床上，只是看着他。  
“答应我。”  
“嗯。”唐毅把孟少飞手指拉到唇边，亲了一口，终于点了头。  
“不要哭了，好不好？”见他终于答应了，孟少飞悬着的心放下来，安心了，他手指还是蹭到了唐毅残留的眼泪，便抬起帮他擦眼泪，擦完捧着唐毅的脸，认真地注视着他，柔声安慰道。  
唐毅抿起嘴角，极轻的笑了笑，点头答应，不再哭了。  
“你还是笑起来好看。”孟少飞眼睛却忍不住被眼泪浸湿了，泛着泪光看着唐毅，既心疼，又后怕，“我喜欢看你笑。”  
“那我以后...都笑。”唐毅凑过去，把孟少飞亲了又亲，破天荒地说出这样坦率的腻人话语，哄着孟少飞开心。  
“哪有人一直都笑的？笨蛋哦...”这话都有点傻了，一点都不像唐毅，可什么才是真正的唐毅，或许没有小时候的遭遇，没有四年前的那一场谋杀，唐毅也会长成很爱笑的唐毅，孟少飞心疼他，恨不得今后的日子都让他笑，不再哭。  
“是不是很痛？”两人贴的毫无间隙，低语着，仿佛所有恋人做爱后都会的耳鬓厮磨，亲密又黏糊，唐毅问的认真，孟少飞虽被问的害羞，答的却也坦诚。  
“一点点...”唐毅摩挲着他有些酸的腰，安抚的意味十足，孟少飞也没阻止，“你力气好大。”  
他之后的“抱怨”都被淹没在唐毅密集而热切的吻里。  
唐毅再一次把孟少飞压在身下。  
说好不哭的，可他又哭了。  
他毫无顾忌地在孟少飞面前流着眼泪，一边流着眼泪一边含着孟少飞的唇吮吸。  
这次的吻是极为温柔、眷恋的，唐毅想好好地与孟少飞再做一次爱。  
如相爱至深的两个普通人，单纯的，情不自禁的，抛开一切，身心投入，只为在自己深深爱恋的人身上留下爱的痕迹与美好回忆。  
他用尽毕生所有的气力和技巧去吻孟少飞，唇舌点火，挑逗着孟少飞蓬勃的情欲，令他眼神迷离，气喘吁吁，情不自禁地缠上来。  
孟少飞被吻的失魂落魄，耳尖因极度羞耻地舌吻嘬声而红透了。他其实吻到了唐毅的眼泪，又烫又咸，可混着这眼泪而来的，是唐毅更为热切火辣的吻，那吻，温柔又急切，技巧好到手脚都不自觉酥软了。  
“唐毅~”孟少飞连声音都软成一滩水，换气的间隙喊了唐毅一声。  
再吻下去，他真的会忍不住，这种状况下，竟想着这种事，似乎有些不合适。  
虽然他们前不久已经做过了，但多少带有发泄情绪的成分，现在却是情欲涌动，躁动不安，有些不合时宜。  
“孟少飞，少飞...”唐毅看着孟少飞，似乎是在轻轻地叹息，他低下头，亲孟少飞的唇，双唇纠缠间唐毅发出带着欲望的请求，“不要离开我...”  
“我不离开你...”孟少飞情不自禁抱住唐毅的腰背，打开双腿让唐毅顶进来。  
因为已经做过，顶进去十分顺利，孟少飞甚至克制不住，发出一声长长的，被满足的叹息。  
相较于之前的粗暴剧烈，这次唐毅十分温柔和贴心，极富技巧地掌握着力道和速度，令孟少飞欲望高涨，整个人都沉浸在快要溺毙的快感中，爽地又哭又喘，除了紧紧缠着唐毅放任他带着自己往欲望的深渊中堕落竟什么都做不了。  
“唐毅~慢一点~”唐毅的技巧好到他招架不住，高潮的冲动汹涌地令人害怕，孟少飞半是求饶半是安抚地亲了亲唐毅的嘴唇和脸颊，“我不会走的啦~”  
带着撒娇似的软软的语调，这样的孟少飞能融化所有的一切，唐毅溃不及防，也不想抵抗，至少在这一刻，他放弃了所有抵抗和坚守，他内心中最原始，最渴望，最柔软的一部分，他都想留给孟少飞。  
“我很幸福，孟少飞，有你，我很幸福。”眼泪汹涌而出，唐毅根本忍不住，他知道，这个世界上，至少还有一个人爱他。  
“我爱你，孟少飞。”他的告白很轻，这个过去对他而言陌生、直白而羞于出口的告白他跟从内心说了出来。  
孟少飞猛然一震，似乎有些不敢相信地看着唐毅，对于唐毅来说，如此坦然地说出这句话，似乎太不容易了。  
他的感情，他的爱，总是内敛、沉默的，连担心他都不习惯直面承认，而是凶巴巴地说会在他身上装个定位追踪器，他不像孟少飞，喜欢就直说喜欢，爱就是爱，可现在，唐毅却那么自然而然说出那句爱你，孟少飞怎能不被触动？  
“所以我们不要分开，唐毅，答应我，放开一切，只看着我就好。”孟少飞抬手去帮唐毅擦眼泪，手掌摩挲着他湿漉漉的脸颊，看着他的眼睛，“以后，你可以只是唐毅，是我孟少飞的人，我会保护你，爱护你，爱你。”  
“好像...这句话我说比较合适吧？”唐毅忍不住含着眼泪笑了出来。  
“你是看不起我这个警察吗?”  
“那孟警官要不要先帮我解决下这个？”唐毅是真的在笑，他的孟少飞真的是很可爱，在这种时刻都不会忘记他自己是个警察。  
他往前顶了一下，直接表达出需求和渴望。  
孟少飞耳朵又红了。  
唐毅还在他体内，又硬又烫。  
“还是孟警官不想？”手摸上去捏了捏孟少飞，唐毅诱惑而性感的气音勾引意味十足，“可孟警官的身体好像不是这么说的...”  
“这种时候...你...你不要孟警官，孟警官的乱叫...”随着唐毅缓缓动起来，孟少飞气开始喘不顺，可还是有些不满。  
“那我叫，我的少飞...”  
“唐毅，你不要那么肉麻...”一边弄的他欲仙欲死的，一边还这么臊他，孟少飞脸皮再厚都扛不住唐毅这么“猛烈”的爱。  
唐毅只是笑着凑下去吻孟少飞因害羞而乱颤的睫毛，他在笑，孟少飞感觉到了，便想算了。  
唐毅还能笑，其他还有什么关系？至少，他抱着唐毅，唐毅可以暂时把仇恨，把陈文浩忘掉，至少，唐毅答应他，会努力去放下一切，至少，这一刻，他们都感觉到那么需要彼此，紧紧缠绵着，不舍放开。  
可孟少飞忘了，唐毅最擅长的便是隐藏和欺骗。  
他们抵死缠绵，不知疲倦，都不知道做了多少次，最后孟少飞精力几乎被耗尽，累的都快要昏过去。  
他睡的很沉，唐毅起身、洗漱，都没能惊醒他。  
唐毅站在床尾，静静地看着床上的人，一边穿衣服，一边不舍得眨眼般，盯着孟少飞。  
许久，他才忍不住走过去，俯身在孟少飞头顶狠狠亲了一口。  
床头柜上的手机亮了一下，唐毅拿起来，看了一眼。  
陈文浩如他所预料的，来了讯息。  
他一直在等这个讯息。  
他抬起眉眼，再一次看了看孟少飞的脸，确认他还在睡着，终于紧咬着牙，狠心走出了房门。  
他没有回头再看一眼孟少飞，他害怕自己再看一眼，会狠不下心，会舍不得走。  
Jack坐在客厅的沙发上，看见他下楼，站了起来。  
“老板。”  
“这次不用你跟。”一离开孟少飞，唐毅依然是那个唐毅，他顿了一下，提及孟少飞，才有了几分温柔，“替我看着他，别让他出事。”  
“老板，你确定孟警官会同意？”Jack何其聪明，怎么会看不出唐毅想做什么。  
“这是行天盟的事，只能由我来解决。”唐毅扣好西装的最后一颗扣子，只让Jack别多管，“也必须由我来解决。”  
他就是知道孟少飞不会同意，会阻止，才耗尽心思，把他留在这。  
“老板。”Jack却出乎唐毅预料的，手搭在唐毅肩上，阻止他出门，“既然你知道他不会同意，就不应该去。”  
“现在行天盟连你也不听我的是不是？”唐毅决心已下，便不会再轻易改变，他盯着Jack，属于行天盟掌舵人的强大气场令Jack放下了手。  
“老板，我只是觉得，你这么做，你跟孟警官之间会没有办法再在一起...”Jack抬起眉眼看唐毅，看他因为提到这个冷漠面孔下克制不住流露出痛苦，知道他其实是清楚这点，心中也必定有过挣扎、纠结过，“不值得。”  
只是最后可能还是仇恨占据了上风，盖过了一切。  
Jack所说的，唐毅都无比清楚，正因为无比清楚，他才会那么痛苦，他昨晚抱着孟少飞，真的想过，答应孟少飞，丢下一切，与他去过平凡的日子，可是现实是，他不可能真的丢下行天盟，丢下过去无数个被仇恨浸染的日子。  
他与行天盟，与陈文浩之间，都必须有一个了结。  
没有这个了断，他永远不可能去过平凡的日子，只是那时候，他还有没有机会，和孟少飞在一起，他已经想不了那么长远了。  
他甚至逃避去想，他怕自己想到永远，会再也没有去找陈文浩的勇气。  
“好好看着他。”  
“老板，你认为，他知道这件事，会好好的吗？”Jack轻轻的叹气，“他是真的喜欢你。”  
唐毅猛然一震，几乎就要动摇。  
他害怕自己动摇，干脆狠了心肠往外走。  
“老板！”Jack没想到唐毅是下了那么大的决心，下意识追上去想阻止，却被唐毅掏出枪抵在了眉心。  
他举起双手，往后退了两步，抬眼看着一脸狠厉的唐毅。  
他相信，此刻的唐毅被仇恨冲散了理智，如果他再阻止，不顾一切的唐毅会真的开枪。  
“这是你最后的任务。”唐毅握枪的手紧了紧，似乎是怕那枪灼热的温度烫的他脱了手。  
他突然想到，孟少飞也有枪，他的那把枪也曾像这样，枪口正对着他，坚定而正义。  
可唐毅的枪口此刻面对着的，是正义。  
“任务结束，我们的交易也到此为止。”他一直都清楚Jack的身份，今天他走后，他们的身份也会永远敌对和背离。  
Jack追出门，却只能眼看着唐毅驾车绝尘而去。

偏远荒凉的废弃仓库，唐毅急速飞驰的车“唰”的猛然刹车停下。白色衬衣与外套将他脸上的冷峻和狠厉衬托的更加令人生畏，阴冷的风将他习惯梳的一丝不苟的发丝吹的一片凌乱。  
陈文浩的人似乎早有准备，里外守着，他一下车原本零散的人群不自觉渐渐聚拢起来，神色复杂地盯着他。  
唐毅把指虎掏出来，缓缓戴在右手上，握了握手，确认戴的贴合稳当，绝不会轻易松开。  
众人见他动作，便知他来者不善，机警地盯着他。  
唐毅根本没想过后果。  
过去的每一天，他都想着为唐国栋报仇，而今天，他终于真正面对了他的仇恨，面对了他痛苦的根源。  
终于到了要结束的那一天。  
他并非战无不胜，只是他不怕死，一个不怕死的人，站在那都先让其他人畏惧了几分。  
他是陈文浩的儿子，在场的人没有人会真的掏枪对付他，只是冲上来阻拦，他们无辜地成了唐毅发泄怒火和郁结的活靶。  
唐毅被两人拦腰抱着往外推，他怒吼着往前冲，竟没人能拦得住。  
他不知道挥了多少拳，飞了多少脚，也不知道挨了多少拳头和棍棒，肆意施虐和发泄的快感让他几乎感觉不到痛，浓烈的血腥味刺激着他的神经，令他战意陡升，如嗜血与杀戮的修罗，不知道过了多久，他终于走到了陈文浩面前，周围受伤呻吟的人躺成一片，剩下的几人迟疑着，不敢再往前。  
陈文浩全程都远远站着，看着这一切。他事不关己的，审视的，最后几乎欣赏地看着唐毅与自己手下混战，然后看着唐毅浴血而起，走到他面前，直面自己，终于流露出一丝动容。  
刀疤令那张脸常年扭曲可怖，几乎想象不出他也可以露出这样温柔的表情。  
他抬起眼睛，注视着凌乱的白衬衫一片血污，眼角、嘴角一片血痕的唐毅，神色有些复杂，似满意，似挣扎，似悔恨，又似释然。  
湿滑的血浸透了唐毅的手掌，他伸开手指，指虎应声而落，掉在地上，撞出一声响亮的声响，也惊醒了在场的所有人。  
迅雷不及掩耳之势，唐毅甩开衣摆，掏出枪，对准了陈文浩。  
这是他们第二次如此对峙，还在昨天，他也这样指着陈文浩，毫不犹豫，几乎就要扣下扳机。  
可今天，他握着枪，却只是死死盯着陈文浩。  
陈文浩示意其他人放下对着唐毅的枪，上前一步。  
“他把你教的很好，我相信，他是真的把你当儿子。”  
“你没有资格提唐爷！”  
“你要为他报仇？你要杀我？”陈文浩深深叹了口气，看着许久都没有回答的唐毅，才自嘲般地笑了一下，仿佛看透了唐毅，“唐国栋教出来的儿子，不会动手杀老子。”  
“四年前，也许不会。”这显然激怒了唐毅，他咬紧了后槽牙，“可现在，唐爷已经死了。还有，你没有资格做我老子！”  
“资格？小子，我跟唐国栋之间，轮不到你来轮资格。他养你几年，我跟他多少年？我替他在苦牢里熬了二十四年,只希望他照顾好我的老婆孩子，可最后一次他来看我，却告诉我，我的孩子死了。”出狱那天陈文浩去找过李丽真，可李丽真是警察，他进不了警局，见不到她，他又去找唐国栋，却看到唐国栋带着儿子在开心地逛菜场。  
唐国栋的儿子长的高大帅气，会说会笑，跑起来跟一阵风一样，可他的孩子呢？他的孩子却在二十多年前就死了，连长成这样的一个大人的机会都没有。  
后来他去质问唐国栋，他的孩子是怎么死了，唐国栋却什么理由都给不出来，陈文浩还发现，唐国栋不肯继续过去的生意，他们一起打拼下来的行天盟也在唐国栋一人的决定下，逐步洗白。  
更令他无法接受的是，唐国栋竟背着他与李丽真见面，那种亲密和熟悉绝不是唐国栋口中所说的他们很久没有联系过，那一刻，陈文浩似乎明白了，为什么唐国栋和李丽真不再来看他，把他丢在牢里不管不顾，为什么唐国栋不肯告诉他孩子是怎么死的。  
或许，那个孩子是他们之间的阻碍，是他陈文浩横在他们之间的一条必须切断的纽带，或许...  
就算唐国栋没有害他的孩子，那个孩子的死唐国栋也有着不可推卸的责任，有意也好，无意也好，他没有照顾好他的孩子是无法改变的事实。  
被背叛、被架空、被欺骗足以让一个人痛下杀心。  
可惜直到现在，他才知道，唐国栋没有背叛他。唐国栋帮他养大了儿子，还养的如此出色，如此的好。  
他是把唐毅当做自己的亲生孩子一样对待，要不然，唐毅也不会如此执着为他报仇。  
可一切都无法挽回了。  
陈文浩虽然没有亲手杀唐国栋，可他和李丽真的死，他有责任。  
“老唐啊，老唐，你还是那么会骗人。”想来讽刺，他险些杀了自己的亲生儿子，如果唐国栋早点告诉他真相，或许，一切都会不同了。  
听到他提及唐国栋，唐毅目光中的愤恨与怒意更盛，陈文浩看到了，他终于明白了唐国栋的苦心。  
“孩子，我对不起你，对不起...对不起你妈。”说到李丽真，陈文浩的愧疚显露无疑，声音也轻了许多。  
“住口，你更没有资格提她！”  
“我昨晚一夜没睡，一直在想，他为什么骗我，你妈妈为什么骗我...”面对唐毅的无礼和质问，陈文浩并没有在意，只是看着唐毅，常年阴鸷的目光中露出了几分属于父亲的陌生的慈爱，“我想明白了，他们不是不想我们相认，他们只是为了你。”  
“什么？”  
“以前我跟老唐说过，如果以后我有儿子，我一定会带着我儿子干一番大事业，他了解我，我是个大毒枭，注定洗不白也不愿意洗，他们不能让我毁了你...”陈文浩突然自言自语般说道，“我会毁了你...”  
所以他们不能让唐毅跟着自己，陈文浩终于明白了，他们从来没有想过背叛他，他们所做的一切，都是为了保护他的儿子，是把唐毅放在第一位。  
可陈文浩却不知道，他联合东南亚的人，联合行天盟里不想断了财路的人，里应外合，想夺回行天盟，继续守住台湾这条线，可东南亚那伙人却做的更绝，策划了那场谋杀，在他到达谈判地点前，先杀了唐国栋，误杀了李丽真，还险些杀了唐毅。  
他从来没想过要让李丽真死，他深爱着这个女人，就算她背叛了他，他都不曾有过要她死的念头，可那天，她跟唐国栋在一起，意外卷入了那场谋杀。  
虽然不满唐国栋的洗白决定，但他在行天盟的地位毋庸置疑，唐国栋的死让行天盟和东南亚彻底决裂。  
而陈文浩，在李丽真死后，远走东南亚，不打算再回来，可一无所知的唐毅却一再挑战他的底线，把他逼回了台湾。  
他以为这次回来，不是他干掉唐毅，就是唐毅杀了他，却怎么也想不到，唐毅是他的孩子。  
他一直遗憾着，悔恨着，没有见过面的孩子，原来还活着，还长成了这样出众、勇敢的人。  
只是，有些不快乐，背负着仇恨和行天盟的他的孩子，有些不快乐。  
陈文浩意识到，一切都不重要了，东南亚终归不是他的家。  
“他们比我，更加爱护你，了解你。”陈文浩终于舒出口气，把一切都释然了，“唐毅，老唐和你妈妈希望的，绝不是让你成为我。”  
唐毅紧握着枪的手忍不住开始颤抖，几乎快要握不住。  
他以为老唐骗他，是不爱，原来，是爱，是因为爱。  
他以为李丽真不要他，是不爱，原来，是因为爱。  
他们想尽办法，极力的把他推开，甚至做一个狠心的人，原来是为了要把他与陈文浩的所有联系都断的干净。李丽真不敢认他，是不想陈文浩发觉他的身世，唐国栋不告诉他，是答应了李丽真守住这个秘密，可他们仍不留余力地去爱他。  
“老唐曾经劝过我很多次，让我跟丽真去过平凡的日子，不要再混在这泥潭里脱不了身，我固执，没听他的，最后我蹲了二十四年苦牢，你妈妈惨死，我们父子跟仇人一样不相认二十多年...”说到李丽真，陈文浩声音都带了些哽咽，“她是个好女人，是我没好好珍惜...”  
“住口，你杀了她！”唐毅也抑制不住动容，悲痛而绝望地看着陈文浩。  
“我没有杀她，可确实是我害了她。她让我改，我不肯回头。”陈文浩仰头把眼泪和难过硬生生憋了回去，然后看着唐毅，“昨天那个小警察，让我想起她，冲动，固执，总是把警察那一套挂在嘴上，听说他以前是跟着你妈妈的，确实是她会带出来的孩子...”  
孟少飞？想到孟少飞，唐毅不禁一怔，目光闪烁。  
而陈文浩显然捕捉到了这一丝闪动，从昨天贺航的口中及之后的事来看，那个叫孟少飞的警察与唐毅关系匪浅，想到他是李丽真带出来的人，陈文浩很是放心，他相信，他的儿子可以得到幸福，只要他的心结能够打开。  
“孩子，我不奢望你认我这个爸爸，可你不要像我，走了一条错路，就回不了头了...”陈文浩其实早就做了决定，当他知道当年的真相后，他便知道，他有罪，他也突然觉得解脱了，曾经的恨，金钱和欲望，变得没有了任何意义。  
唐国栋，李丽真，陈文浩，这三个名字，本来一直都应该在一起的。  
他没什么不舍得的，唯一放不下的，就是唐毅。他不能让唐毅还陷在仇恨和痛苦的深渊里，这是老唐和丽真都不愿看到的。  
错路？  
杀人偿命，天经地义，以牙还牙，有仇报仇，是他们黑道一直遵循的义，他们自有他们的一套做法，与其他无关。  
唐毅所接受的为人处世，行事法则，自然也一样，谁杀了唐爷，他就要亲手杀了那人为唐爷报仇，这是属于他唐毅的道。  
可这是一条错路吗？在孟少飞眼里，是的。  
唐毅不得不承认，现在的他，也意识到，这一枪开下去，他便没有了回头的机会了。  
他一生都要背负着弑父的罪名，这罪名，或许是比这四年的仇恨更重的枷锁，将他深深压入地狱里。  
堕入地狱他从未畏惧，却突然想起，一直想要把他拉出黑暗的孟少飞。  
这种时刻，他控制不住地想起孟少飞。  
固执的孟少飞，盯着他四年不放，直白的孟少飞，硬要他可乐配辣，冲动的孟少飞，亲了他一口就宣告，我追定你了，唐毅。孟少飞答应他，每年生日都会在他身边，可如果这一枪开下去，明年唐毅的生日，不会再有孟少飞在身边了。  
在这种时刻，唐毅竟然很想孟少飞，很想见他。  
他甚至不敢想，如果这一枪开下去，孟少飞该如何面对他？  
孟少飞是警察，唐毅相信，他如果真的杀了陈文浩，孟少飞会亲手帮他铐上手铐，抓他，做他该做的。  
那孟少飞该多着急，多难过。  
他会不会在义正言辞抓了他后，偷偷一个人躲起来难过？想到孟少飞独自一个人自责、懊恼、难过的样子，唐毅就感到一阵心痛。  
他不想孟少飞难过,一点都不想。  
陈文浩自始至终都站在那，看着唐毅，没有掏枪对峙，没有任何防备，或许是认定唐毅不会动手，或许，是早做好了迎接死亡的准备。  
他深沉复杂的目光落在唐毅脸上，说不清是在看一个即将要结束自己生命的杀手，还是自己的孩子，或许，他还期望从这个年轻人身上，看到唐国栋的影子，他期望的是，他的罪，由唐国栋来了结。  
可如果此刻站在他面前的是唐国栋，这一枪也绝不会开。  
随着一声挣扎，绝望的怒吼，唐毅突然朝天“砰”“砰”“砰”连开三枪，然后缓缓放下了枪。  
他不知道他的放弃是因为什么，是对是错，他只知道，这三枪开完，过去的仇恨，没有意义了，过去的唐毅，也没有了。  
都不重要了，他只能恍惚着,告诉自己，有人爱过他，有人爱着他，便够了。  
正如唐国栋所说，人生还有其他更重要更有意义的事，值得唐毅去做。  
比如好好活着，比如去学着爱一个人，比如，孟少飞。  
哪怕唐毅真对着他开枪，陈文浩也不会怪他。这四年，他其实也经常想起唐国栋，想起来便恍惚，仍不敢相信他会背叛自己，可他没有机会再问清楚了，如今，他知道真相，他可以好好解脱了。  
陈文浩知道唐毅的心结是什么，他会亲手帮唐毅解脱，也帮自己解脱。  
唐毅怔神之间，陈文浩突然夺过他手里的枪，一下抵在了自己太阳穴。  
本能先于思考，身体先于大脑，唐毅几乎没有一丝犹豫，冲上去用力扳住了陈文浩的手臂，硬生生打歪了他的手臂。  
那一枪打歪了，堪堪从陈文浩的后脑勺擦了过去。灰色的硝烟散去，只留下浓重的火药味。  
陈文浩惊讶地看着阻止他的唐毅。  
唐毅也惊讶于自己竟然会出手救下陈文浩。他看着陈文浩，突然想，这样也好。  
“你会为自己所作所为付出代价，但不是这样。”他甩开陈文浩的手臂，受伤的眼角血已经不流了，可看着陈文浩的目光却十分坚毅。  
那一刻，他突然觉得自己有些孟少飞上身，才会说出这样的话，真是魔怔了。  
尖锐紧张的警笛由远而近，越来越清晰，这个地方，很快就会被警察包围了，他们谁也跑不了。  
可唐毅不在乎了，他现在觉得很累，很想回家。  
看着一辆辆警车在大门口刹车，陈文浩扔掉了枪，没有任何反抗，他看着唐毅，突然开口。  
“行天盟不是你的责任，你不用再背着这个包袱，放下它。跟你喜欢的人去好好过日子，不要像我跟你妈妈，一辈子后悔...”  
唐毅抬起目光，正对上他投过来的目光，发觉，那目光很熟悉，如唐国栋曾经看着他的目光一样。  
这句话，唐国栋也曾经跟他说过，只是那时候他并没有放在心上，甚至还不服气地回说行天盟是他的责任，可现在他才知道，唐国栋说这句话时是多么认真。  
他才知道，可以跟喜欢的人过平凡的日子，是多么可贵。  
陈文浩被铐上手铐，唐毅呆立着任警察搜身，然后看着他被两个警察押解上车。  
“他不用。”正当警察给他上手铐的时候，一个熟悉的声音响起，Jack走了过来，让上手铐的警察去抓其他人，“我来处理。”  
Jack把唐毅的手铐松开了，不过却也认真地告诉他，仍要带他回去。  
“不怕被人说徇私？”唐毅艰难地扯了扯嘴角，说不清是笑，还是什么。  
“这一刻你还是我老板，这点权利我还是有的。”Jack让唐毅坐最后那辆车，“我能做的也只有这么多。”  
其实他还做了其他的。  
孟少飞坐着侦三队的车赶了过来，几乎是冲下了车。  
昨晚他几乎是被唐毅做昏了过去，早上根本就睡死了，万万没想到唐毅竟然是抱着这个想法。Jack把他喊醒，他真的是要气炸了，顾不得一身不适，跑到警队去找人找唐毅，一路上他心惊肉跳，怕晚了一步，没能阻止唐毅，更怕唐毅出事。  
车没停稳，他便跌撞着冲下车，先是远远看到唐毅一身血污，急的脚步都不由自主加快，快要跑起来，险些一个踉跄摔倒，然后看唐毅朝他走了过来，确认他没事，便也顾不上警察不警察的身份，一脸怒意，开口就骂。  
“唐毅你混蛋！你...”  
唐毅看到了孟少飞，不由自主朝他走过去，Jack帮他拦住了阻拦的伙计，他也没有顾上，几乎是遵循着本能迈动着双腿。  
喧闹的警笛声，相互推搡的吵闹，混乱中扯着嗓子的喊人声，呼呼作响的风声，急促的脚步声，似乎都在唐毅耳朵里消失了，他什么都听不见，大脑有好一会都是一片空白，连同那双眼，都是空洞的，可是他看见了孟少飞，听见了孟少飞在喊。  
唐毅。  
空洞的双眼中渐渐重新聚和了焦点，孟少飞的那句“唐毅”仿佛把他流散各地，无处安放的灵魂重新喊回了身体。  
原来爱一个人是这样，哪怕只离开了一会，都会想念。这一天仿佛过了很久，久到唐毅已经在想孟少飞了。  
想见他，想见的孟少飞正在眼前，还有什么值得唐毅停下脚步，不朝他靠近？  
他看到孟少飞怒气冲冲的脸，竖起的眉，瞪大恼火的眼，混着担忧的气鼓鼓的脸颊，一副要狠狠教训他一顿的样子，却觉得十分可爱，他胸腔里的心跳声轰隆轰隆，发出了盖过一切的声响。  
唐毅的心，挣脱了困局，活了过来，以一个全新的方式。  
在孟少飞开口继续骂他之前，唐毅捧起他的脸，情不自禁狠狠吻了上去。  
孟少飞的怒火瞬间被他的吻堵回了肚子里。  
这是一个很用力却又很温柔、缠绵的吻，唐毅微凉的唇，被孟少飞滚烫的唇一点一点吮热，那一瞬间，在孟少飞记忆里，是安心，是甜的...


End file.
